Fairy Tails Part2
by Gypsy6
Summary: Sometimes horrible things happen. Sometimes pain begets pain. But sometimes, fairy tales do come true.


Fairy Tails  
  
Part 2  
  
By Gypsy  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
All rights reserved  
  
Disclaimer: The Biker Mice from Mars and all other characters from the cartoon series are used here without permission. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is made from it.  
  
Authors Notes You may find yourself wondering why this story is called Fairy Tails Part 2. The reason for this is the first part of this story is rated NC17. Therefore I cannot post it here. If you wish to read the first part of this ongoing series, then please Email me at gypsy_petal@yahoo.co.uk. I can send file in, Word, RTF or html. Please state which one you prefer. =======================  
  
The papers perched precariously on the small wooden desk wobbled, a hand darted out trying to steady the pile, but it toppled before she could grasp them. "Shit!"  
  
She shifted from her seat, pushing the wheeled chair back from her desk. Kneeling on the floor, grimacing slightly at the bruises that still lingered. Grabbing at the paper and manila files, slamming each handful upon the desk, a string of curses flowing quietly from her mouth.  
  
Ellie felt the hand grasp her shoulder, fingers clamping down. Memories of a horrific moment in her life surfaced. She screamed out her terror. "Ellie, Jesus Christ! You ok." She turned her head looking over her shoulder. One of her hands settled on her chest, fearing her heart would leap from her chest.  
  
"Mark, you shit. Don't sneak up on me, what the hell's the matter with you?" She looked at his dumb gaze, already knowing she had been far too harsh on him. Her anger wasn't meant for him, but she couldn't help her rising emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd frighten you that much." The lean, shaven headed man kneeled down, matching her pose. He gently took the papers from her, shuffling them, his eyes not looking at her. She could see the slight blush in his cheeks, causing her to cover her face momentarily with her hands.  
  
"No, it's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You just caught me off guard that was all." He raised his head slightly, the cheeky grin he was famous for, now firmly back in place. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, happy to have him as a friend.  
  
"I just came by to see how you are. So, how are you?" He handed her the straightened pile, as they both stood. Ellie nodded, picking up her cold coffee, she sipped at it.  
  
"Hey, that's not an answer." "I'm fine." "Yeah right, don't kid a kidder."  
  
Ellie sighed out; pushing the thin framed glasses up to her forehead she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What would you like me to say Mark? That I can't get over what happened, and how everybody feels that I should be over it by now. That I've got to go own with my life. That the man I loved couldn't handle it and he walked away."  
  
"Woah, wait a minute. Jason's left you?" "No, he moved on, something apparently I can't do." "The piece of shit!"  
  
Ellie laughed at his serious face, he really was too good a friend for her. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Since the, incident. I've not been the most easiest person to live with."  
  
"Oh come on Ellie! You were gang raped! You don't just get over it! Jesus, if I was Jason I would've been out there huntin' these animals down." Ellie looked up at him, he was the only person not afraid to talk about what had happened, to not treat her as though she needed pitying. She tried to give him a heartfelt smile, though she was sure it looked more like a painful grimace.  
  
She laughed loudly when Mark picked up on her thought, "you just had a tooth pulled?" She slapped him round the arm, pulling her chair back to the desk. She elbowed him out the way. Feeling, for the first time in four weeks, a little happier.  
  
============  
  
The thug collided with the metal trash can head first. He laid on the ground, his hands holding the gash on his head. A huge hand grabbed his collar, pulling him up, lifting him from the ground, his feet dangling in the air.  
  
"Please, god Please. I don't know, I swear I don't know. .Don't just stand there, please stop him, STOP HIM!"  
  
Two forms walked from the shadows of the ally, both looked blankly at the suspended guy. "Look sweetheart, we'd love to help, but, he isn't gonna listen to us. And besides, we interfere, not only will he rip your arms off, but he'll be severely ticked off at us."  
  
"But, I don't know, I can't tell him what I don't know." The thug looked at all three strange bikers, the largest one, who held him up easily, snarled at him.  
  
"You don't get it. I don't care if you know or not. You made a choice, a damn bad choice. You decided to have fun with your friends; you decided to violate a woman's body. It was your decision, now you face the consequences of your bad choice."  
  
The thug prayed for help, any help, he felt his trousers become wet as the metal arm came up. He could hear his own urine spattering on the floor, as the strange weapon slid silently from the boxy metal arm. Twin cannons, each one no bigger than a .45's barrel. He felt dizzy and sick, the stranger was right, he'd made a really bad choice, he'd stuck around. Even after two others of the 'select club', had been found in very bad states.  
  
=============  
  
Ellie walked along the empty corridor, her heels against the wax tiled floor was the only noise. She finally reached the main foyer of the museum, seeing only Jeff at the reception desk. The elderly security guard swivelled around to look at her, giving her a half salute, before turning back to his newspaper. "Goodnight Jeff," she spoke in passing. Reaching the main doors, she pushed through them, making her way carefully down the large marble steps outside.  
  
Ellie looked up at the grey sky, feeling the first droplets of rain. She started to jog over to her bike, quickly releasing the chain, circling it around the bar beneath her saddle. She pulled it from the bike stand, making her way through the staff car park. She stopped subconsciously, turning her head very slowly to gaze at the short cut that had cost her so much.  
  
She would forever think about that day, the choices she made. Her bike with the puncture that she'd forgotten to ask Jason to fix. Deciding the alleyway was perfectly safe, walking into hell. Ellie couldn't believe what she was doing, she stilled, looking around her. Finding that she had turned her bike and herself from her chosen path.  
  
The part of Ellie that so wanted her life back, tried to nudge the woman onwards. Telling her lightening never struck in the same place twice. The part that wanted to hide forever told her to turn away, to run for her life. Her independent streak won out as she steadily walked towards the ally.  
  
Leaning her bike against the red brick wall, she timidly paced her way in. Listening for any and all noise, she walked further in. Her feet brushed and kicked debris out of her path, while her eyes darted around, peering into every box and bin.  
  
She kept turning her head, seeing how far the entrance was, constantly judging how long it would take her to bolt back to her bike and ride away. She wanted to run so much, "I have to face my fears." She whispered out the words, her mind only able to concentrate on getting her to put one foot in front of the other. She ventured further into the dank alley, becoming a little braver with each step. Her manner though, still one of a sacred rabbit.  
  
She slipped in between two metal bins that stood in the way, accidentally brushing against one of them. The lid tumbled off, crashing to the ground. She jumped, turning to stare at it. Just as a great bolt of lightening forked across the sky. Bathing the alley way in a bronze glow, casting demonic shadows on the wall. She looked up at the sky, just as the boom of thunder sent her sprawling backwards, tripping over the bins in her haste to escape.  
  
===============  
  
The scream ricocheted off every brick and mortar; three heads raised themselves sharply from the battered body they stared at. One in particular knew the sound; it was forever ingrained on his memory. It had been the sound to lead him to an alley near here, to find a sight he had hoped never to see again. After seeing it daily on his own planet.  
  
He broke into a dead run, hearing his friends shout at him. He didn't wait for them, heading towards the scream of terror. Rounding the corner, he skidded to a halt, having to throw himself to the ground to stop himself in time, though his momentum still carried him straight into the small figure.  
  
His long legs knocked her own from under her, causing her to fall backwards onto him. She began flailing the moment his body came into contact with hers, screaming for help.  
  
He had always considered himself to be a gentleman, but even he knew her screaming would attract attention. The last thing he needed was some gung ho trigger finger cop, only too willing to blow away an illegal alien, or in his case, just plain alien.  
  
He placed his hand over her mouth, feeling her stiffen. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Her soft whimper cut him sharper than any knife; he stood, keeping his grip on her. Stepping back, he held her at arms length, her back still facing him.  
  
"I'm gonna let you go now, ma'am," true to his word, he released her. She stood stock still; he was about to let her know she could go, when she ran. He was amazed at the speed she took off at, never once did she stop to look back. Soon she had disappeared into the heavy rain that now began to fall onto him.  
  
Booted footfalls caught his attention; he turned just as his two out of breath bro's rounded the same corner. Though they both managed a more elegant stop than he did, "big fella you ok?" He nodded at his friends enquiry, sparing a quick glance back towards where the woman had run.  
  
It was her; he could smell the same fear, as well as her own unique scent. He would never forget her, not even after four weeks of never seeing her. His memory replayed his role in her aid, of chasing the scum away. He'd not gone after them like his bro's had, too concerned for their victim.  
  
He'd used the picnic blanket, draping it over her battered naked body. Watching her try to crawl away from him, he'd reached out to her. Knowing not to touch her, right then he was the enemy, he was male, and she wouldn't want him near her. He'd sadly seen it all before, and knew there was worse in store for her at the hospital.  
  
His wrath at what they'd done to her knew no limits. There and then he'd promised her, in her unconscious state. He'd made an oath to her, whilst he'd cradled her body against his, all the way to the hospital. He would track them all down; he knew the cops wouldn't find any of them. Therefore, he'd do it, him and his bro's. They'd show these scumbags justice, not just any justice. Oh no, this was real justice, biker mice style! 


End file.
